


Reaching for the Unreadable Message

by Cloudstar



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, I wish I have someone like this Ong LOL, I'm really bad at titles, Idk why im making this, Im actually having freakin deadline but i made this instead okay screw me, Ong soft gazes to Sungwoon are killing me, This all started because of ongwoon, Unprofessional manager i guess..., Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudstar/pseuds/Cloudstar
Summary: Touches and gazes with unreadable meanings...





	Reaching for the Unreadable Message

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what have i done,,  
> I really just felt the urge of writing this (blame ongwoon juseyo)  
> I kind of imagine this situation several times but always got stuck in the middle and i just wanna finish this imagination right here so i could focus on my thesis -_-"
> 
> Vocab notes:  
> Fluffer apparently is someone who gives a fluffy feeling to a person who recently got broken heart; soothing kind feeling, sometimes it could be mistaken that the person who seeks for the fluffy feeling has a crush feeling to the fluffer (i heard this word when i watch "How I Met Your Mother" LOL -- i havent finish watching it tho buahahha) #cmiiw

It was freezing and I was dumb only wearing a non-winter jacket.  I keep shivering by the cold air that touched my neck.  Hands in pocket trying to get some warmth.  Regularly tipping my feet, shaking my body to gain some heat.  Nose getting runny and I keep sniffing like I’m about to cry.  I didn’t notice the steps coming near and suddenly I felt a warm scarf wrapped around me.  I looked at the person who’s doing it. Ah, okay. Here it comes, another scold…

“How many times do I need to remind you that you are not allowed to get sick? You are the one who supposed to take of me, take care of the other kids as well.”

His voice sounds like he already scolds me since ever.

Yes. My job is actually about taking care of every single person who lives here.

I gaze at the sharp pale face who is seriously wrapping and fixing the scarf so my neck (and half of my face) say goodbyes to the cold weather.  I know for sure he wore the scarf already because the warm still lingers in it.  He then looked into my eyes and sighed. I sighed along.

“You’re covering me with your scarf? You are going to perform, we are going to have 12 hours’ flight, if you don’t wear it your voice going to crack,” I tried to remove the scarf but his hands hop on holding onto mine, stopping me from undoing his work.

“Just wear it, you’re going to walk here and there. I’m okay, I can just zip up my jacket, yours has low collar so you need this more than me.”

A thin fog from our released breath met in the air, us facing each other, red noses and frowny faces.

_Damn. It is cold._

I can’t refuse him. But as he said, I am the one who supposed to take care of him.

“I’ll get you another scarf then. Let’s sit in the waiting room, hopefully it will be warmer,” I zipped up his jacket making sure he’s neck is protected.  We walk from the hall and went into the exclusive waiting room which kept the luggage before boarding. 

He walks almost beside me, since he’s about one step behind but keeping up with the pace.  Somehow I could feel his gazes to me, but I’m trying to not overthink and over feel. 

I open up the unlocked luggage which kept all the winter stuff in case we need more scarfs or gloves or earmuffs.  I search through the bag but seems like there’s no spare scarf in it. 

 

_Dang it, the kids probably wear doubles or triples layer of scarf._

 

He took my icy hands and put it on his neck instead.  I could jump by clash temperature between my hands and his neck.  His hands are warmer than mine, he rubs on my knuckles while holding it.

“Your hands can be my scarf,” he says it with a soft voice.

I pull my hands but he keeps it on his neck.

“Seongwoo-sshi,, don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“This..” I pointed my eyes at what he’s holding.

“It’s your job anyway,” he looks straight into my eyes.  Instead, he took a step forward, closing the space between us.

“I’m a manager, not a scarf in a human form,” trying to get out of this intimate situation, glancing to the door, hoping no one gets into the room and freaked out seeing this almost-make-out-formation.

“And what if someone gets in? They would probably get the wrong idea of what we are doing right now.” I squeaked with worrisome in my voice, yet my hands are getting warmer, it is actually a pleasant feeling, the heat and the steady pulses of Seongwoo’s neck veins.

This is not the first time for him showing such kind of affection.  He is naturally a caring person to begin with, soft gazes as he looks straight into a person’s eyes, yet this one is overly affectionate and I could feel the direction of what kind of attention he’s giving to me.

I always thought that he (and the boys) got overly attached to me through the comfortable vibe that I gave off.  Somehow people easily give in to me, whether I like it or put a clear face got bothered by it.  They would just cling on in seconds and people who don’t know me well would think that I’m such a flirt or a cheap person which easily got humped on.  It’s in the blood, my family has the soothing aura wherever whenever situation we stand on.  I am used to be a fluffer-like(?), so I never thought Seongwoo’s affection to me would be any far from my previous fluffer-friendship with any guys.  I’m probably naïve, but being naïve is not a bad thing, right?

Seongwoo’s eyes are not going to go anywhere off my face.  My naïve thought starts to fade. 

 

 _Wait. No. Please no_.

 

My naïve-ness saved me many times from being heartbroken.  Saved me from being a person who thinks this person may like me because of their nice manner.  But Seongwoo’s is now pulling me closer to the point my body could feel the heat of his.  His warm breath sweeping on my forehead, my hands are already taken to wrap his waist inside his jacket by his guidance. His chin slides from the top of my head to my right temple with him hugging me, his right hand on the back of my head, rocking me slowly like he’s trying to calm a baby from crying.

“I’m sure the others still with the hyung managers seeking for food, I already pass my message to Daehwi about what I want and told them that I’m gonna wait here with you.  So let’s be like this just for a bit longer. It’s cold anyway.”

It’s never normal seeing the loud and ‘ _no jam_ ’ Seongwoo being this calm with a low tone voice.  I don’t know how to react, I may be used with guys giving attention and caring, but not _this_ much.

I stayed in his arms, I rest my head on his chest and I could hear his heart beating, quite loud for a just-a-fluffer-friend.  He doesn’t seem to hide it, he tightened the hug, resting his chin on my head.

 

_This feels nice.  So, is this what people feel when someone gives the affection more than a fluffer-like?_

 

After several minutes in that warm position, he pulls off, hands cupping my face, rub his thumb softly on my cheek, no words coming out from his mouth, just him staring at me, and me staring back not knowing what’s going to come next and not going to give myself a damn time wonder about it since the high pitch laughter of Jaehwan fooling around with Daniel and Minhyun in radius 50 m is ringing from the hall passing the door of the waiting room. 

Thanks to Jaehwan I snapped back to my senses and hurriedly step back to put a space at least one meter with Seongwoo.  Seongwoo let go his hands without trying to keep it like before, placing it in the pocket of his jacket.  His eyes were like saying something but I’m not good with heaven’s code…

**Author's Note:**

> ARRGHH IM BAD WITH ENDINGS but at least i finish this one shot (never gonna make chapters tho im not patient enough to write long stuff).
> 
> Probably this fic will flop coz this is not a ship fic LOL but if anyone happens to read this i would really appreciate the kudos and comments :"3
> 
> I welcome any shoutout to my tw acct @cloudaegi


End file.
